snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
HIM
- Outfits ▾= - Groovy= - Pimp= - Cowboy= - ▾= - Pajama= - Naked= - Original= - ▾= - Kimono= }} }} }} - Forms ▾= - Monster= }} }} | caption = HIM | name = HIM | origin = The Powerpuff Girls | sex = Male | age = Immortal (appears around 40) | species = Devil | status = Alive | eyes = Red iris with a Green sclera | hair = Black | relatives = Mimi (daughter), Rowdyruff Boys (adoptive children) | friends = Aku, Jeff the Spider (until betrayal), Hunson Abadeer (business partner) | enemies = Grim Jr., Minimandy, Blossom, Grim, Mandy, Mimi, Jeff | occupation = Lord of Hell | residence = HIM's Home, Land of Tainted Souls|alias = Kaere (Grim Reaper Kare (Hunson and Aku), Karekun (Aku), His Pimpness (Demongo)}} HIM is the main antagonist of Grim Tales, he makes his first appearance in chapter 5. He is the father of Mimi and ruler of the Land of Tainted Souls. He originates from the Cartoon Network show, The Powerpuff Girls. Grim Tales History Him ws a long term rival of the Powerpuff Girls, doing everything in his power to torment them in their hometown of Townsville before they move to Megaville, only for HIM to follow them. Though the exact details are unknown, he begot a child, Mimi, with Blossom, their leader. When Mimi was 10 years old, he would attack Megaville and with the help of a unidentified traitor systematically killed off hero after hero in the town. In the end battle, only four heroes remained: Hoss Delgado, Irwin, Raven and Blossom. At first, he sent a Lava Monster to retrieve his daughter but this plan was thwarted by Irwin, Hoss and Raven. Realizing that his Lava Monster would fail his mission, HIM decided to join the fight himself, immediatly sliced Raven's back open as his entree. He made shortwork of Irwin by transforming him in a pet before snapping his neck. He continued by mocking his adversaries as he waited for Blossom to arrive. When she arrived, HIM was momentarily distracted, giving Hoss and Raven the change to make their last stand. Hoss grabbed the devil from behind, taking him in stranglehold while Raven immobolized his claws. Hoss did his final move by drawing a Nuclear Grenade as Raven transport them to a distant place before the bomb exploded, taking all three of them with it. Believing that HIM would finally be taken care of, Blossom hugged her daughter. Their victory was very shortlived as HIM revealed that Hoss' and Raven's sacrifice was in vain as he was unharmed, standing behind them in his Speed Demon form. Shortly after, he forced Mimi to kill her mother. As she completed the task, he rewarded her by slicing off her hands and fusing her with Devil Essence, making her the devil girl we know. HIM is one of the rulers of the Underworld, being the ruler of the Land of Tainted Souls, for a time we don't know. Although it already could have been since the original show. He is one of the most infamous and feared beings in the Underworld, only surpassed by Mandy. After he brought Mimi to his realm, she became his ward. He often visited one of his best friends, and fellow realm ruler of the "Big Five", Aku. He and Aku have, as it is called, a bromance which shows HIM's more homosexual side, although Aku mostly transforms himself into Ikra for these occasions. Further Orientation After the battle between Mina Harper and Mimi was over HIM arrived on scene, explaining to Vlad the Count that as per their contract the Count's castle is his. Vlad immediately refuted, as he has never signed a contract, to which HIM gloatfully corrected himself, revealing that Mina signed the contract and with her being chronologically an adult, the contract is legitimate. While the two vampires were arguing over what Mina had done, HIM noticed Mimi and Jeff hiding behind a umbrella and when he investigated he was led to believe that they were simply posting lewd photo's of Mimi on Facebook. And strangely enough he was fine with that and told them they were going home. While Jeff talked about Mina to Mimi, it didn't escape HIM's attention that Jeff was alluding her fate as well and demanded that Jeff said what he had to say, instead of beating aroung the bush. As it turned out today was Mimi's birthday and Jeff hoped that they could take the rest of the day off to celebrate. HIM however was not interested in a party, let alone one without strippers. Not planning to change his mind, he send Mimi to the infusion pit before he was called for a business meeting with Hunson Abadeer. During the meeting, Hunson commented on the family pictures in HIM's office, alluding that HIM might have more of a heart than he made appear, something that HIM heedless declined, stating that the pictures aren't to remind him of his late wife but about how even the holiest of creature can be corrupted with the right effort. Hunson continued by stating that he understood HIM's plans with Mimi, that he understood his desire to mold Mimi in someone who can take over his business in time. But he also uttered his concerns that in his desire to make her cold-blooded monster, he neglected the fact Mimi is also a person, a girl with the need of a girl. Jeff suggested to Hunson that it was Mimi's birthday and repeat his wish to throw her party, in a rare instance of courage. Hunson seconded his suggestion by naming several typical birthday attributes. As HIM didn't seem convinced yet, Hunson played on HIM's own preferences by adding strippers (later corrected to male strippers after Jeff revealed Mimi is a girl), the overlord finally conceded and told Jeff to throw the party for Mimi, as long as she would be ready the next day for her assignments, and leave his office before he changes his mind. Later, true to his word, a large portion of HIM's minions arrived at the party dressed as male strippers who then danced with Mimi. From Down Below When Minimandy gave her Nergaling powers to her brother Grim Jr. and the latter transformed into the Demon Reaper HIM saw the opportunity he needed to rule all of creation. He sent Mimi to the gates Heaven to retrieve Minnie's soul from the Redeemer and brought her to the Realm of Flesh and Blood. He then separated Mimi from her Devil Essence and disguised it as a scarf being worn by Mimi's caretaker Jeff the Spider. Using this, he was able to lure Junior and the Redeemer into a trap inside Jeff's "home" where he had the spider restrain Redeemer while he negotiated with Junior using Minnie as a bargaining chip. Him explained that his body, the Demon Reaper, was currently on a rampage that will ultimately end all of creation if not stopped, even some of the Underworld's greatest warriors working together can't stop it. HIM proposed to teach Junior to control the immense power the Demon Reaper possessed, he would shape Junior is the ultimate warrior, the most powerful being in the Underworld and as a bonus he will have the soul of his sister back. The only thing that HIM wanted in return, is a "simple" declaration of unquestioned loyalty to HIM's rule. Althought the offer was clearly tempting, Junior refused the offer. At first HIM didn't seem to mind, he manipulated the nature of his realm, invoking the Sin of Lust inside Minnie before allowing the Sin of Wrath inside her take over, leading in attacker brother. He also provided her with a kitchen knife and scythe Althought he surely found amusement in the spectacle, he quickly grew bored. When Junior kissed his sister on the lips, an idea brought up by Nergal, to give her what she wanted, HIM played his foulest trick yet, negating the effects that the realm had on Minnie, causing anger and shame in both of them before grabbing Minnie. Junior was free to leave but took Minnie with him, as like he put it, "He stole her fair and square". Junior was angered by this latest trick, attacking HIM with the scythe. Being completely out of his league, Junior's blow was easily blocked HIM who started taunting Junior, expressing his own mistake of believing that he would need Junior. HIM continued by stating that for his conquest against Creation, Minnie alone would be efficient. Unnoticed to him however, Jeff had started actions to defy him and freed the Redeemer, enabling the Redeemer to do a suprise attack. Before he can react, the Redeemer freed Minnie, by amputating HIM's left claw. Not in the slightest shaken by the loss of his claw, he ordered Mimi to stop the Redeemer from getting away but by a second inferring of Jeff, the Redeemer was able to escape to Heaven, on Junior's insistence. With his plans thwarted, HIM attempted to take his anger out on both Junior and the traitorous arachnid, only to be defied by his daughter as well. When a command to step aside, is answered with a kettle to the face he witnessed how Mimi teleported herself and her friends. With his daughter and her nanny gone, HIM realized that he was surrounded by traitors, but he would quickly sort them out. What About Mimi? Shortly after their arrival in Limbo, Mimi and Jeff were tracked by HIM. HIM hanged Jeff upside down while putting his daughter in a straitjacket, preventing her from infering from what he was going to do next. As he forced her to watch, he beheaded Jeff and dropped the head just in front in her. He imprisoned Jeff's soul before berating his daughter for her actions. He didn't care that she betrayed him, he is angered because of the fact that she didn't betray out of cruelity or her own gain but instead to protect Jeff. But HIM offered his daughter one chance to redeem herself and save Jeff's soul. As the Redeemer amputated his left claw, he is desperately in need of a replacement, and he has already the perfect artifact in mind, The Left Hand of Horror. The only catch was, Horror's Hand was part of Mandy's collection, stored in her vault. He promised her that if she should fail, he would torture Jeff's soul for an eternity, making sure that Mimi would watch every second of it. Later Him was taking a bath inside his home when Mimi let out a ear piercing wail, as a result of experiencing the power of the hand. Not in the least surprised with that outcome, he commented that it took longer than he expected it would. Jeff was horrified by the fact that HIM exposed her to such torment, telling her that if anyone deserved his punishment it would be him as he was the one who actually betrayed him. HIM answered him that he don't have to grow impatient, Jeff will get his share. He told Jeff that Mimi was doing this for her and that her trial hasn't yet ended. She still had to face 'the bitch's wrath', taking about Mandy's notorious temper. Later, during the night, HIM was in bed, passing the time by doodling on Mimi's family photos, trying to figure out what he would do next. Knowing that his last escapade could have severe consequences, as Grim would certainly inform the Blood Council about past incidents, he started to gather his allies, before he is dragged to court. A few days after his daughter was captured in the vault, HIM travelled to the City of Aku, using his car and wearing a Cowboy outfit. Greeted by Chi in Slave Leia attire, and Demongo, Chi quickly discovered that Mimi was not with him. Demanding an explanationfrom the demon lord about Mimi and as well as wondering what happened to his missing claw, HIM informed her that neither question were her business to know but ensured that whatever Mimi was doing, it was on his accord and that she was safe and sound. He also made clear that the only reason that he allowed her to put his decisions in question because she is the daughter of Aku who is his closest ally and a good friend. Undeterred Chi shot HIM's hat off with her flintlock, warning HIM not to turn his back on her. She repeated her question while holding the Underlord on gunpoint. Not intimidating in the slighest, HIM confronted her, stretching his neck, exposing his spinal cord. On a threatening tone, he asked her what she thought she could do. He bite off the end of her gun when she put the gun to his head. Luckily, Aku arrived and saved his daughter from HIM's wrath before he would have harmed her, apologizing on her behalf for not teaching her proper manners. Aku insisted that while he looked into that, HIM indulged himself in his personal hot-springs and Sake, an offer Him gladly accepted. Later in the hot-springs Him was enjoying himself, calling it far better then his lava springs. Shortly after, Aku joined him in his female Ikra, form. Ikra is completely naked, prompting HIM to flirt with her, later laughing it off as bromance. After that, he revealed his reason to come, he made clear that he want to discuss the future of the Underworld with her. Ikra however seemed to know his real intentions, alluding to the fact that he pissed off a certain mother, and now wanted some back-up. HIM confessed that this was indeed his intentions before asking to her to let it rest for now as he wanted relax first, before discussing the nature of his troubles. When HIM explained Aku everything, the latter pointed out that he did make a mess a things, something HIM admitted. Aku went further, stating that he had thought that HIM would have been more careful, especially since his history with Mandy. HIM told him that he prefered to leave the past for what it was and told Aku that they should concentrated on the future, preventing things to grow out of proportion. Not helping is the fact that Mandy isn't known for her forgiving nature. After Aku stated that he doesn't have any grievance towards Mandy, neither believes that Mandy would neglect the pact the Underlords have, HIM laughed at that notion, stating that the pact only exist on paper, revealing that Mandy has enough weaponry in her vault to take on every other Underlord and end up victorious. Aku wasn't impressed by this information, stating that Jack's sword might be able to destroy him but useless in Mandy's hands. HIM was displeased by the fact Aku seemed to have mellowed over years, losing his Zeal since the death of Jack, something that Aku didn't refute and promised to stand by his side. But Aku also clearly stated that he has no interest in waging war with whoever and asked HIM to keep Chi out of this. Realizing that he wouldn't escape the judgement of the Blood Council, HIM indulged in great quantities of sake with Ikra. She eventually asked him if he had a plan for the coming hearing as he risked to be stripped of his status as Underlord, he claimed that she hasn't to worry a bit. He laughed off the idea that Ikra would only be with his as emotional support. He also laughed at the notion that his daughter might be suffering for his actions, as she is captured by Mandy. He claimed that whatever Mandy would do to Mimi, she never would be able to outdo in savagery and torture inficted upon her. With the conversation at Mandy, Ikra wondered about Him's crush on Mandy when he could have her instead. Listing obvious reasons as Mandy's "Soul Shredding Glare, Limitless Ambition and Really Hot Rack" HIM explained that they're "Bros and they don't screw each other." That said Ikra claimed that if HIM does want her help then he'll have to be a bit more "persuasive" than he has been. Shortly before their departure to the Blood Council, he watched Ikra giving instructions to her army, before Chi arrived on the scene. When Ikra hugged her daughter she claimed that she had no idea what she would do, would anything happen to her, althought HIM has a few ideas. He then stated that it has to be a joy to have a such well-behaving daughter, as his own stepped out of line. He told her that if she just listened to her mother, he would tell her anything she wanted to know, as the Cthulu Express was about to arrive. Personality HIM is considered the most evil person in the Underworld, next to Mandy'Comic Page:' Tourists Guide to the Underworld, Grim Tales. He is feared by many persons both on Earth and the Underworld. According to the narrator in HIM's first appearance, he is "so evil, so sinister, so horribly vile, that even the utterance of his name strikes fear into the hearts of men"TV Episode: Octi Evil, Powerpuff Girls. Overal, he is a very cunning villain who tried to gain more and more power. When the Demon Reaper surfaced he tried to gain control over it, seeing how the united forces of Mandy, Grim, Jack Skellington, Lord Pain and Dan Phantom were unable to beat it'Comic Page:' Greatest Warriors, Grim Tales. If he meets characters with extraordinary powers or possess anything else he might find interest in, he seems to respect them and is willing strike a bargain, promising riches, power or forfilling desires in exchange for the small price of undying loyality to his rule'Comic Page:' Greatest Warriors, Grim TalesComic Page: O Ye Bats and Blackbirds, Grim Tales. Refusing this 'generous' offer is almost a direct death wish'Comic Page:' Flightless, Grim Tales. He also don't take betrayal lightly'Comic Page:' All's fair with betrayal, Grim Tales, not even from his daughter. Especially if it is done out of the good of the traitor's heart. He claimed he would even be proud of her if she had done it out of a selfish desire or even 'that tricycle she wanted so bad'Comic Page: Making Headway, Grim Tales. He is an evil sadist who have tortured own his daughter for the biggest part of her life'Comic Page:' Mimi and me, Grim Tales with the sole purpose of making her as evil and demented as himself'Comic Page:' Fatherly advice from the Deathless one, Grim Tales: Further Orientation. The torture he have inflicted on her are: killing her friends'Comic Page:' Flightless, Grim TalesComic Page: Boom, Grim TalesComic Page: A picture says a thousand tears, Grim Tales: Further Orientation, forcing her to kill her own mother'Comic Page:' A picture says a thousand tears, Grim Tales: Further OrientationComic Page: Chi's Weaboo, Grim Tales, amputated her hands'Comic Page:' A picture says a thousand tears, Grim Tales: Further Orientation, infusing her with Devil EssenceComic Page: Betrayed, Grim Tales and physically abused her on an almost daily basis'Comic Page:' Betrayed, Grim TalesComic Page: Pedobear likes this, Grim Tales. He has no problem with making examples out of people, beheading Jeff without a second thought to punish the nanny and his own daughter for their betrayal'Comic Page:' Making Headway, Grim Tales. He dropped the head by her feet so she could see what he have done, before sending her on a mission to retrieve Horror's Hand in Mandy's Vault, in exchange for the wellbeing of Jeff's soul. It was later revealed that he never expected her to be succesful but was punishing her further'Comic Page:' Fridge Logic, Grim Tales, as exposure to Horror's Hand shows someone's worse memory, ironically the destruction of Megaville at the hands of HIM. Althought he denied it several times, he does worry about his conflict with Mandy and starts gathering old allies to aid him clean up this mess. It are only these few allies he keeps in great regard, telling Chi, after she berated him, that the only reason why she wasn't dead, was because she was the daughter of an old friend. Comic Page: Wanna go? Let's go!, Grim Tales. On romantic points he seems to be bisexual. He does seem to like woman, as he begot a child with Blossom, although that also could have been because he wanted a powerful child. It is also implied that HIM once had a relationship with Mandy and he described her at one point as "a soul shredding glare, limitless ambition and a real hot rack", proving his sexual attraction to women. His implied bromance with Aku could mean he has a certain liking of men, althought Aku took on the form of Ikra when seducing him, could mean he just has a preference for women. Based on his overal personality, it could be that he only feel lust and uses other for his own sexual gratifaction rather then loving them. Meaning that gender doesn't really matter for HIM. In the original series he had many female quirks. He dressed himself more like a woman, and along with his high-pitched voice gave the impression that he was a homosexualhttp://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/HIM. In Grim Tales, his personality has changed. He is more darker and acts more masculine. He still manipulates the people weaker than him, instead of using his physical abilities, as shown when he controlled Minnie Comic Page: Mother's Charm, Grim Tales. He only think about himself and no one else, not even his daughter, as he didn't care that she was captured Comic Page: Fridge Logic, Grim Tales. He even find humour in it and stated that nothing that Mandy does to her can be worse to what he had done Comic Page: Bros before Hoes, Grim Tales., which might be true since he forced her to kill her own mother before amputating her hands to replace them with claws. Appearance Him is a devil. He is red in color, and has short black hair and red/green eyes. Him's hands are replaced by claws and has a long, curled beard. Him's outfit is a short red dress with a pink furry collar, cuffs, and bottom of the dress, and a black belt. Her feet and legs are covered by long, black thigh-high stiletto boots. In Grim Tales Him's appearance has changed over the past so, in his regular outfit he is seen wearing a red suit with a black tie, white furry collar and black sunglasses. Later the Redeemer cuts off his left claw which he currently hasn't healed yet. HIM is also one of the character who changes his outfits a lot. In GTFO he was seen wearing a 80's costume. His hair had grown to an afro and still wore his sunglasses. He wears a black jacket which exposes his bare chest and the golden necklace with the letters "HIM". He wears a big black belt and golden square buckle and black pants. He wears a cape which is red on the outside and black on the inside with a pink furry collar on the back, he has the same collars around his wrists. He was briefly seen in a flashback in which he wore a red jacket but had it opened so is displayed most of his upper body. He wore a golden necklace with a capital "H" on it. He wore a pimp hat with a pink furry edge, red with black dots on the hat and a pink feather. His belt was black with a golden round buckle and a red pants. This time his pink furry scarf was very long almost reaching his knees. His cuffs are the same as in his previous outfit. He also was holding a pimp stick the whole time. In his appearance as of chapter 8 he wears a cowboy outfit. Again his brown jacket leaves his chest exposed, but now wears his black tie. He has short strings on the sides and bottom and black buttons. He has a brown cowboy hat with a black stripe over the middle with a golden button in the middle. His hat was later shot off with Chi's gun and now has a hole in it. He however still wears his red pants with black belt with golden square buckle. Powers and Abilities HIM uses his powers from the original Powerpuff Girls show, but also has displayed some new ones in Grim Tales. *'Acid Spit': HIM is able to spit acid, corrosive enough to harm the Powerpuff Girls'TV Episode:' Meet the Beat-Alls, Powerpuff Girls. *'Dislodging': HIM can dislodge parts of his body. He dislodged his spine so his head would reach Chi's gun Comic Page: Enter the Great Aku, Grim Tales. It is possible he can do this with other parts of his body too. *'Enchanted Strength': HIM is very strong. He used his one claw to choke Minnie and used the other to block Junior's scythe blow with ease Comic Page: Heads Up, Grim Tales. He also took a bite out of Chi's pistol Comic Page: Enter the Great Aku, Grim Tales, which of course is very strong. The strength of his teeth could also be due to good dental health which he also has passed on to Mimi Comic Page: Enter the Great Aku, Grim Tales. *'Energy Blast': He can fire red energy blast from his claws'TV Episode:' Meet the Beat-Alls, Powerpuff Girls. *'Eye Beams:' HIM can fire energy beams from his eyes, having used it against The Gangreen Gang'TV Episode:' Telephonies, Powerpuff Girls and BubblesTV Episode: See Me Feel Me Gnomey, Powerpuff Girls in the Powerpuff Girls. *'Levitation:' He can move through the air without the need of wings'TV Episode:' Tough Love, Powerpuff Girls. *'Magic:' He is shown to have great magical abilities and can perform great many feat such as: **'Teleportation: '''HIM is able to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. He uses this ability as a surprise attack as he appeared behind Raven before stabbing her in the back'Comic Page:' O Ye Bats and Blackbirds, Grim Tales **'Resurrection': HIM is able to resurrect people, even as their bodies are utterly destroyed. He used this power to bring The Rowdyruff Boys back from death'TV Episode:' The Boys are Back in Town, Powerpuff Girls. **'Dream manipulation: HIM is able to enter, manipulate, project, alter, and control dreams of others, something he did to cause terrorize the Powerpuff Girls with their deepest fears once'''TV Episode: Power-Noia, Powerpuff Girls. **'Reality warping': HIM can warp reality to a large scale. For instance, he could make Bubbles's drawings come alive'TV Episode:' All Chalked Up, Powerpuff Girls. *'Mind Control: '''HIM is able to manipulate the minds of others to do his bidding, like manipulating Mimi into killing her own mother'Comic Page:' Chi's Weaboo, Grim Tales and controlling Minnie completely '''Comic Page:' Mother's Charm, Grim Tales. This ability was also shown in Powerpuff girls on multiple occasions'TV Episode:' Birthday Bash, Powerpuff Girls'TV Episode:' Custody Battle, Powerpuff Girls, the most extreme portray of this ability was when he controlled the minds of every living being of Townsville TV Episode: Tough Love, Powerpuff Girls. *'Negative Feelings Empowerment': He can become stronger and more powerful by feeding off the negative emotions of people such as hatred, fear, pain, etc. An extreme example of this ability was his Speed Demon form, a titanic monster created by feeding off the negative emotions of the people of Townsville for fifty years, making him nigh invulnerable'TV Episode:' Speed Demon, Powerpuff Girls. *'Size Alteration': HIM has the ability to grow in size'TV Episode:' Meet the Beat-Alls, Powerpuff Girls'TV Episode:' Telephonies, Powerpuff Girls'TV Episode:' The Boys are Back in Town, Powerpuff Girls'TV Episode:' Him Diddle Riddle, Powerpuff Girls'TV Special:' The Powerpuff Girls Rule, Powerpuff Girls. *'Telekinesis': HIM is a telekinet whose able to move a variety of objects with his mind, ranging from small objects, like keys'TV Special:' The Powerpuff Girls Rule, Powerpuff Girls to celestial bodies, like the sun'TV Episode:' Custody Battle, Powerpuff Girls. *'Transformation': Him has the ability to change his form, ranging from ones based on existing animals'TV Episode:' All Chalked Up, Powerpuff Girls, to mythical creatures'TV Episode': Power-Noia, Powerpuff Girls'TV Episode:' Him Diddle Riddle, Powerpuff Girls, to inanimate objects'TV Episode:' Him Diddle Riddle, Powerpuff Girls and his true monstrous form'TV Episode:' Speed Demon, Powerpuff Girls. His true monstrous form also appeared in Grim Tales'Comic Page:' Big Daddy, Grim Tales, slightly altered from the PPG version. However, like in PPG, we didn't see the powers he can use in that form. Family Origin Him (voiced by Tom Kane) is a mysterious, supernatural, red-skinned, effeminate and immortal devil-like creature. His physical appearance is an amalgamation of sorts with crab-like claws, red skin, pointed ears, a hooked nose, yellow/green eyes and a long, curled beard, wearing makeup, a woman's red jacket and skirt with pink tulle at the collar and hemline, and black, thigh-high, spike-heeled hooker boots. His voice ranges from a high-pitched falsetto to a deep, booming voice. According to the narrator in Him's first appearance, he is "so evil, so sinister, so horribly vile, that even the utterance of his name strikes fear into the hearts of men." He is shown to feed off the negative emotions of human beings and become powerless when there is little or no negativity in the air. Trivia *Him has probably taken over Megaville in the future (Grim Tales) just like he would have done with Townsville when the girls were gone in "Speed Demon". **His monster appearance is similar to that. *Grim'Comic Page:' Stoned Death, Grim Tales, Hunson'Comic Page:' A Picture says a thousand tears, Grim Tales: Further Orientation and Ikra'Comic Page:' Bros Before Hoes, Grim Tales have called HIM "Kare," a reference to the anime Powerpuff Girls Z, where HIM is known as カレ (Kare). **He seems to dislike being called so, as he asked Hunson to not call him that'Comic Page:' A Picture says a thousand tears, Grim Tales: Further Orientation. But when Ikra called him that, he didn't seem to bother'Comic Page:' Bros Before Hoes, Grim Tales. This could because of the fact that he was intoxicated at that moment or because he doesn't mind when Ikra calls him so. *HIM wore many different outfits at special events. In GTFO he was in 80's style, in the Chapter 8 flashback as pimp, in the WHAM flashback, in most of Grim Tales in his business outfit and in his last visit a cowboy one. **However he isn't seen wearing his original outfit from The Powerpuff Girls yet. }} Category:Male Category:Cartoon Network Category:Characters Category:Devil Category:Immortal Category:Monarch Category:Main Antagonist Category:Main Character Category:Grim Tales Character Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Antagonist Category:Magic User Category:Featured